


Dry Your Eyes And Start Believing

by SeraphStarshine



Series: Should I Stay Or Should I Go [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Love Confessions, Loving Sex, M/M, Riding, Sequel, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Now I Know That I Can't Make You Stay"</p><p>Frank is done with being Gerard's sex toy on tour, but when Gerard starts acting off, Frank can't help but try and understand why the older man seems even more unhappy than Frank currently is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Your Eyes And Start Believing

 

As I strummed the last chord to our final song for the night, I exhaled in relief. Only three more shows to go, and then this tour would finally be over. I was beginning to dread each performance now instead of looking forward to it.

Watching Gerard gyrate and moan on stage was torture...I had seriously gotten hard during Destroya, and this wasn't the first time.

But nothing had happened between us lately, and even though that's what I wanted, I missed the stage kisses and playful flirting more than I wanted to admit. I just couldn't go through the motions anymore...it was time to move on, because it was painfully obvious that Gerard didn't have any real feelings for me.

Speaking of Gerard, he had seemed really off tonight. His performance had lacked its usual passion, and his eyes had been swollen and puffy, as if he had been crying all day. I longed to ask him what was wrong, but the right moment had never popped up.

As if he sensed the wall I had built around my heart, Gerard has backed off a lot, and it was rare for us to be alone together anymore.

"Hey Frank, have you seen Gerard?" Mikey asked as we packed our guitars away.

"Nah - he disappeared right after the show. Why?"

"I am worried about him. Do you think you could go check up on him? He won't talk to me lately, so maybe you can find out what's wrong."

"Sure I guess."

I finished putting everything away, then wandered off to find Gerard. Even after everything he had put me through, he was still my friend, and I wasn't going to refuse to talk to him just because he didn't return my feelings.

After searching every conceivable place where Gerard could be hiding, I headed back to the tour bus, even though I doubted he would be there. We weren't scheduled to leave for a few more hours, and unless Gerard had taken someone back there for a quick fuck (which I prayed wasn't the case), he didn't have any reason to be on the bus.

Trying the handle, I found the door unlocked, so he definitely wasn't having sex (I hoped). I peeked my head around the corner, but I didn't see anyone at all, and I would have heard something if any kinky shit was going down.

I was just about to ease the door shut and resume my search when I heard a muffled sound coming from the back of the bus. Dreading what I was going to walk into, but too curious to turn away, I pressed forward on silent feet, squinting my eyes to try and see better in the dim lighting.

I had been prepared to walk into anything...or so I thought. When I laid eyes on Gerard's thin form weeping brokenly in his bed, I could literally hear my heart shatter into a thousand pieces. His red hair was dirty and tangled, and his face was streaked with tear tracks.

He was so lost in his sorrow, he didn't even notice me standing there, and I took a minute to gather myself before sitting down gingerly on the end of the bed.

"Gee?" I cautiously touched his shoulder, causing him to flinch away.

"Leave me alone..." he mumbled.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." I stubbornly refused to budge, even when Gerard flipped over so I could no longer see his face.

"Don't pretend that you care..." he muttered under his breath, but I still heard him.

White hot anger flared up in me at his callous remark. Even though I knew yelling wasn't going to help anything, I couldn't contain myself.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me how I feel? If you weren't such a self-absorbed asshole, then you would see that I care...I care way too fucking much about you, and I wish I didn't." The words exploded out of me before I could think about what I was saying, and now it was too late to take them back.

"Don't lie to me to make me feel better. Do you think I haven't noticed how you have been avoiding me for months?" Gerard scoffed coldly, and I had to restrain myself from slapping him.

"You want to know why I have been ignoring you? Do you really want to know the truth?" I waited with bated breath for him to answer me, because this time I would give him an honest answer instead of brushing him off.

"You don't have to say it Frank...I know you are disgusted with me, and I understand." Gerard began to sob quietly again, burying his face in a pillow.

"You fucking idiot..." I laughed to myself. Cocking one eyebrow, Gerard raised his head slightly as I erupted in a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" He pouted like a five year old, which only made me laugh even harder.

"You really believe that? Gerard - you dumb ass, I could never think those things of you."

"Then what happened? You have changed around me, so don't try to deny it." Sighing heavily, I prepared myself for what I was about to do.

"Gerard...the reason I have been acting differently is because I can't do this anymore...the stage kisses, the random one night stands. It was killing me, so I had to distance myself from you. Believe me - it wasn't easy, but I couldn't keep going that way because...because..." I stuttered awkwardly, too embarrassed to continue.

"Because what?"

"Because I love you..." I spat the words out rapidly.

"You love me...?" Gerard asked timidly.

"Yeah...for about three years now. I know you don't feel that way about me, but I just thought that you should know." I stood up, preparing to leave, when Gerard yanked me back down onto the bed and enveloped me in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he whispered against my neck. I felt the wet plop of tears on my t-shirt, and I began rocking Gerard back and forth in an attempt at comforting him.

"I don't know...I guess I didn't want to ruin what we had, and I was scared that if I told you, it would drive you away, but I am tired of being just an easy fuck, so I'm sorry, but I can't do that anymore."

"Frank - I'm the one that's sorry," Gerard wailed.

"It's ok. It really is." Instead of calming down, Gerard just cried even harder.

"I am such a fuck up...I was so scared of my feelings, and I treated you like shit because of my own insecurities. You were never just a fuck buddy Frank. I love you so much, I just never had the courage to say it. I didn't think that anyone could ever care for somebody as messed up as me, so I pushed you away so I wouldn't have to deal with the pain of you rejecting me."

"Gerard - how could you say that? You are the most perfect person I know."

"No I'm not...I started drinking again..." Gerard sniffled guiltily.

Silently I berated myself for not picking up on this sooner, but I had been trying so hard to ignore Gerard, that I hadn't caught on to the telltale signs. That explained why he had been so off lately.

"It's ok Gerard. No one blames you, but can I ask why?"

"Because I hate myself! I drove you away, and I felt so awful without you that I didn't know what else to do."

I couldn't believe it...Gerard really must care for me if my spurning of him had driven him to drink again. Guilt twisted in my gut, and I clutched even tighter to his shaking form.

"Please forgive me Frankie?" he begged softly.

"Do you really love me?" I questioned. I was desperate to believe him, but I had to hear him say it one more time.

"With all of my heart."

Not knowing what else to do, I pressed a chaste kiss to his chapped lips, but it didn't stay innocent for long. Gerard kissed me back hungrily, slipping his talented tongue into my mouth. With a strangled groan, I let him push me back onto the bed, greedily drinking in the taste of him.

Thank god I was lying down because I knew my knees wouldn't have supported me. Our tongues clashed, and I felt as if it had been years since I had kissed him instead of just a few short months. Needing to catch my breath, I pulled away, and Gerard took the opportunity to relieve me of my shirt.

"Frankie - I need you so badly..." Gerard gasped in between sucking on my neck.

I began palming him through his jeans to show him that I wanted him too, because I had forgotten how to formulate words. My own erection strained against the constricting denim of my tight jeans.

Gerard managed to remove my pants quicker than I thought possible, and then my dick was being stroked by his delicate hands.

" _Oh fuck_..." I moaned loudly as my hips began jerking in time with his strokes.

Gerard knew exactly how to drive me insane, and even though we had done this so many times before, something felt different. Gerard wasn't as dominating as he usually was, and he seemed more focused on me than he had ever been before. His actions showed that I really did mean more to him than just the pleasure I could give him.

Gerard tightened his hand around me, and I lost all track of my thoughts and just focused on the ecstasy of being touched by him. Digging my nails into his shoulders, I hissed as he knelt down and licked me from base to tip. My head fell forward to rest on his chest, and I felt myself coiling closer and closer to my release.

"Fuck Gerard..."I moaned breathily, and he paused his movements for a second.

Staring into his hazel eyes, I saw love shining out of them instead of the usual lust I had grown so accustomed to. Releasing my straining cock, Gerard pulled me into his lap and began to kiss me feverishly.

"I missed you so much Frank..." he uttered when we broke apart.

" _Gerard..._ " I whined as I ground my aching dick against his stomach.

"Don't worry - I am going to take care of you."

Wrapping both of my legs around his waist, Gerard spread his own legs slightly, and suddenly I realized what he was doing. We had never used this position before, Gerard had always made me face away from him in the past, and the thought of having him in me at this intimate angle excited me.

Quickly coating his fingers with his own saliva, Gerard slid them in and out of me until he was certain I was ready. I lifted up so he could position his erection just where I wanted it.

Using his shoulders to slow my descent, I sunk onto Gerard's cock inch by inch, and holy shit - it felt amazing. He filled me so deeply from this position, and I mewled with pleasure as he stretched me.

"Oh god - that feels good." Gerard arched backward as I seated myself fully in his lap.

The movement caused his dick to brush against my prostate, and I cried out noisily. Needing more, I began to move up and down his length, loving the feeling of having control for once in my life.

Gerard was going crazy underneath me, muttering my name and clutching my hips so hard I knew I would proudly wear marks in the morning. Desperate to come, I rocked myself harder against Gerard's cock, and he began snapping his hips into each downward thrust.

"Oh shit..." I cried out as I began to ejaculate heavily. Gerard's erotic moan joined mine, and I felt him shoot deep into my ass.

After we had both cleaned up, Gerard took me by the hand and led me to bed with him. I could barely walk, I was still so shaky from that amazing orgasm, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

Tucking my head under his chin, Gerard pulled me into his chest. I snuggled as close to him as I could get and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Frankie," he whispered as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"I love you too Gee," I yawned. As I drifted off to sleep in my lover's arms, I smiled to myself as I realized that, for the first time in forever, I wouldn't be waking up alone.


End file.
